Sensación Especial
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Donna Troy. Two Shot. Peter/Donna. Mención de Bruce/Diana. COMPLETADO.
1. Cuando te Conocí

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis trabajos. En esta ocasión, será un especial de dos One Shot en uno entre Peter Parker y Donna Troy.<strong>

***Espero que disfruten este crossover entre Marvel y DC.**

***Este primer capítulo fue editado y arreglado para tener concordancia con el segundo que se publicará a continuación.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cuando te Conocí"<strong>

**#01**

_Spider-Man x Justice League_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

><p>Creado y Finalizado: 1105/2014.

Primera Edición: 12/07/2014.

Edición Definitiva: 25/05/2015.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Disclaimer****: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>onna, no importara lo que hiciese, siempre estaría a la sombra de su hermana mayor Diana.

Todos sus esfuerzos. Toda su inteligencia. Todo su poder. Toda convicción que poseía.

Siempre pero siempre era comparada con Diana.

Era una cuestión lógica. Diana era la mejor guerrera de la Isla y Donna, así como todas las mujeres de la misma, querían ser como ellas. Donna no era la excepción.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, no le guardaba envidia. Jamás podría guardarle rencor a su hermana pero si había algo que le hubiese gustado, es haberla acompañado al mundo moderno.

Realmente la extrañaba y por eso es que se puso muy alegre cuando Diana volvió y propuso que también la acompañase.

Donna quería explorar.

La curiosidad típica de una joven unida a un mundo nunca visto.

* * *

><p>Desde que Donna Troy vino a Nueva York a pedido de su hermana Diana como parte de una integración entre el mundo moderno con el de las Amazonas, la vida de Peter Parker mejoró considerablemente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.<p>

Obviamente ninguno de los dos sabía la identidad del otro y cada uno realizaba sus acciones del día en secreto hasta que se descubrieron.

Hasta esos momentos, Peter Parker era un novato en el mundo de los héroes que había perdido a su tío Ben debido a una estupidez y que gracias a sus poderes se dedicaba a pelear y derrotar a los súper villanos tal como lo describía la prensa a medida que sucedía.

En ello, Peter quería ser como Súperman, Daredevil o Iron Man. Aunque con estilo propio. Peter sabía perfectamente que nunca sería tan rico como Tony Stark.

En tanto Donna, que había adquirido una identidad secreta gracias al novio de su hermana, el famoso y aún más misterioso héroe Batman, el mundo moderno le había parecido fascinante.

Claro, había cosas que no le gustaban. Mucha violencia. Hombres estúpidos. Algunas mujeres subyugadas pero de igual manera había cosas que le gustaba. Personas fascinantes, amplios lugares que conocer y para ser sincera, como toda guerrera no se echaba para atrás ante una buena pelea.

En una de esas peleas fue como conoció a Spider-Man. Los villanos conocidos como los seis siniestros estaban atacando al héroe enmascarado y ella sin saber bien que pasaba se metió en la pelea. No le gustó el hecho del ataque seis contra uno con lo que decidió emparejar las cosas.

Fue un rotundo éxito y los enemigos fueron derrotados fácilmente pero su experiencia con Spider-Man fue como nunca. El héroe enmascarado siempre le sacó una sonrisa mientras peleaban y apreciaba su ayuda. A diferencia de otras personas, a ella le gustaba su sentido del humor.

A partir de ese momento, una amistad entre ambos florecería y con el correr del tiempo formarían un dúo inseparable.

* * *

><p>Seis meses después de ese encuentro Donna observaba las estrellas en el cielo oscuro y negruzco. Le encantaba pero también le encantaba ser abrazada por el hombre que amaba y por ello emitió un gemido de placer.<p>

"_mmm, me encanta cuando me abrazas así"._ Con voz de colegiala giró para encontrarse con su flamante novio Peter Parker a quien la mayoría lo conocía por su alter ego Spider-Man.

"_¿En què Pensabas Donna?"._

"_En ti, como siempre Peter"._

Peter y Donna no dijeron más nada. Simplemente se besaron en los labios apasionadamente y comenzaron una velada que sería descrita como espectacular.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, ambos amanecieron abrazados juntos en la misma cama y cubiertos solamente por una sábana. La ropa la habían perdido hacía rato ya que inmerso en su lujuria, no podían contenerse el uno con el otro.<p>

Tanto Peter como Donna nunca habían experimentado con esa clase de relación ni mucho menos intimación física con otra persona, por lo cual toda experiencia era nueva para ello.

Y lo disfrutaban a pleno. Cualquiera persona que los veía juntos podían notar los sentimientos que afloraban el uno por el otro.

Luego, con el correr de los años era habitual ver sus alter egos de Spider-Man y Wonder Girl trabajar juntos y ser fotografiados como la pareja joven del momento.

Montones de especulaciones se hacían al respecto pero ni a Peter ni a Donna les parecía importarles. De hecho, a menudo se reían a carcajadas de los inventos de la prensa.

Claro, muchas veces los rumores eran inventados por ellos y las fotografías que tanto Peter como Donna entregaban a sus respectivos jefes, tenían mucho que ver pero era una buena forma de pasar la vida.

Peter más que nunca, estaba atento a las responsabilidades de su poder y Donna totalmente fascinada con su nueva vida fuera de la Themyscira. Claro que de vez en cuando visitaba a sus hermanas amazonas y por suerte para ella entendían su nueva vida.

¿Hubo problemas? Por supuesto. La vida del superhéroe estaba lleno de problemas. No era un lecho de rosas.

La intriga de los clones de Miles Warren. Las masacres de Carnage. El ataque de Ares a Nueva York.

Todas pruebas que pusieron al límite la resistencia física como mental y sentimental de ambos héroes.

Siempre prevalecieron.

Diana estaba orgullosa que su hermana menor haya conseguido un gran hombre y Donna también.

Ella realmente lo amaba.

Peter ni hablar. No podía más que no dejar de pensar en ella y los grandes momentos que pasaron juntos.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.<strong>

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. Almas Gemelas

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis trabajos. En esta ocasión, será un especial de dos One Shot en uno entre Peter Parker y Donna Troy.<strong>

***Espero que disfruten este crossover entre Marvel y DC.**

***Este primer capítulo fue editado y arreglado para tener concordancia con el segundo que se publicará a continuación.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Almas Gemelas"<strong>

**#02**

_Spider-Man x Justice League_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

><p>Creado y Finalizado: 2505/2014.

Edición Definitiva: 25/05/2015.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Disclaimer****: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>erlo de esa manera le partía el corazón.

Se sentía culpable.

Culpable de no haber estado allí para ayudarlo en contra de ese monstruo llamado Morlun.

Estaba pagando el precio.

El precio de los celos.

Donna no lo había podido ayudar porque en esos momentos estaba junto a su hermana Diana en Themyscira combatiendo a Circe y a Ares quienes habían realizado una alianza para destruir su hogar.

Sin embargo, la razón de ello era que estaba celosa.

Celosa de Felicia Hardy.

Donna no soportaba a la ladrona quien coqueteaba constantemente con su amado y aunque Peter le aseguraba que no pasaba nada entre ellos, ella se sentía insegura.

Ahora todo eso no importaba y el consejo de Diana retumbaba en su mente.

Su hermana le había hablado de la situación de Batman con Catwoman.

Donna podía entender a la perfección la alegoría y por ello había decidido enmendar la situación.

Aunque era demasiado tarde.

Peter estaba inconsciente y no se sabía cuando podía despertar.

Se decía que todo dependía de él y de su fuerza de voluntad.

Donna rezaba.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker se levantó solo para encontrarse en el lugar más extraño que alguna vez había estado.<p>

Bueno, no exactamente de forma literal porque un enorme jardín era algo difícil de catalogar como extraño. La razón era que él y Morlun habían estado peleando.

Ese asunto del cazador que Ezekiel le había advertido.

Pensando en lo que había sucedido, entró en rabia y tristeza.

Había fallado, como con su tío Ben.

Ezekiel estaba muerto.

Felicia no sabía como estaba pero seguramente en muy mal estado y él, bueno, estaba al borde de la muerte.

Pero, ¿realmente estaba vivo o muerto?

¿Y Morlun?

¿Qué extraño lugar el que se encontraba?

¿Qué pasaría con su tía May sin él a su lado?

Peter comenzó a moverse de su lugar. Tenía que investigar el lugar y encontrar una salida o al menos alguien con información.

"_Solo necesitas despertar, love"._

Peter se paró de pronto al escuchar la voz y giró sobre sus espaldas para encontrarse con su amada Donna Troy.

La hermosa amazona de cabellos negros y que hacía unos días que no veía estaba en todo su esplendor. Sin ningún deje de molestia. Sonriente como siempre.

No podía pronunciar palabra al verla. Su cerebro estaba atrofiado ante el impacto de verla.

"_Tranquilo, solo tienes que despertar"._

Peter seguía callado. Donna simplemente suspiró.

"_Estás soñando Peter. Lo siento, pero ésta realmente no soy yo. Tú estás en coma. Debido a tus heridas pero estás vivo. Vivo porque eres un héroe. Vivo para ser el héroe que todos necesitamos. Especialmente para mí"._

* * *

><p>Al principio, cuando despertó, tardó unos segundos en entender la situación.<p>

De pronto recibió un abrazo y una exclamación de alivio.

Era Donna.

Su amada Donna.

Al verle el rostro sonriente, también notó las lágrimas.

Había estado preocupada por él.

"_Peter, lo siento. Fui tan estúpida"._

Peter no dijo nada pero entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

"_No tienes que disculparte. Eres la persona más importante Donna. Siempre te querré"._

"_Si tengo que hacerlo. Dejé que mis celos me alejaran de ti y casi te pierdo"._

"_Pero no lo hiciste. Siempre estuviste conmigo en mi corazón"._

"_¿En serio?"._

"_Claro que sí. Gracias a ti que pude despertar. Eres mi razón para hacerlo"_

Las lágrimas de Donna se intensificaron pero esta vez de alegría. Ella volvió a abrazarlo lo acompañó con un sonoro beso en los labios para demostrar sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la habitación, tres personajes observaban la situación.<p>

Bruce Wayne, la Princesa Diana y el Doctor Strange.

Fue idea de Bruce el llamar al Doctor para ayudar la situación luego que Diana le diese varios pormenores de la situación entre Peter y Donna.

Al parecer dieron resultados y simplemente Peter tendría que reposar unos días hasta recuperarse de sus heridas y del hechizo.

Stephen se retiró y Bruce hizo lo mismo.

Diana solo se quedó unos pocos minutos mientras observaba lo feliz que estaba su hermana menor.

* * *

><p>Una semana después de la derrota de Morlún y del tiempo de recuperación, Peter y Donna estaban inseparables.<p>

El mundo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y los villanos también.

Jameson seguía en lo suyo.

Peter ignoraba al gruñón.

Donna había aceptado finalmente la idea que ese hombre era muy porfiado para cambiar.

En esa ocasión, habían decido olvidarse de los trajes y de los villanos.

Era su gran noche.

La gran cita tras Morlun.

Él estaba todo elegante.

Ella estaba despampanante.

Entraron tomados de las manos al restaurante y planeaban pasar una velada tranquila.

* * *

><p>Lo que ninguno de los dos advirtió fue que alguien los acosaba.<p>

Alguien del pasado.

Alguien que pretendía venganza.

Eddie Brock había estado siguiendo a Peter Parker desde que se publicó su pelea contra Morlun.

Sus sentimientos eran encontrados. Deseaba la muerte de Spider-Man pero aborrecía que alguien le quitara su oportunidad.

Cuando vio a Parker acompañado de la amazona supo que tendría que ir más allá que nunca antes.

Sin embargo estaba preparado.

Había formado un plan.

Una venganza que arruinaría la vida de su enemigo jurado.

Eddie Brock se alejó del restaurante.

Dejaría que Parker disfrutara su última noche de tranquilidad.

Nadie en la calle se fijó en su sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia, me lo envía por la mensajería privada. <strong>

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
